The U.S. Army MICOM has conducted investigations in the development of fuel-rich gas generator formulations for minimum signature and smokey ducted rockets. The majority of work has primarily involved the incorporation of carbon as a fuel in a binder system based on glycidyl azide polymer (GAP). Goals of the ducted rocket engine formulations include high delivered volumetric heating values, tailorable burning rates and exponents, low temperature sensitivity, good mechanical properties, low combustion chamber temperatures, and good ignitability over a wide temperature range.